Those neighbours we can't stand
by Mionarchy
Summary: Lucy ne le supporte plus. Depuis que Laxus a emménagé en face de chez elle, elle ne peut plus passer une nuit paisible chez elle et se concentrer sur son roman. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se décide enfin à agir, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela pourrait à jamais changer sa vie. (Beaucoup de Lalu, et un peu de Gale pour le moral!)


Lucy était assise à sa table. Elle avait écrit une lettre à sa mère et tentait d'avancer sur son roman. C'était une des rares soirées ou Natsu et Happy n'envahissaient pas son appartement, alors elle voulait en profiter. Levy attendait impatiemment de lire la suite de son histoire et Lucy, bien qu'ayant les grandes lignes en tête, peinait à les formuler de la façon qu'elle voulait. C'était déjà la quatrième fois qu'elle réécrivait ce passage, et les cris émanant de l'appartement d'en face ne faisaient que la déconcentrer. Elle mit des boules auditives dans ses oreilles et reprit son stylo. D'un coup, elle eut une idée qui lui semblait bonne. Elle réfléchit pendant plusieurs minutes, de plus en plus contente d'elle, lorsque d'autres cris vinrent interrompre son fil de pensées. Elle tentait de s'y rattacher, mais il n'y avait plus rien. Elle ne se souvenait plus. Elle serra les poings, rageuses, et retira ses boules auditives. Cette fois s'en était trop! Il allait l'entendre. Elle sortit de chez elle en frappant des pieds et tambourina sans s'arrêter à la porte d'en face. Celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Laxus en caleçon, luisant de transpiration et avec une érection mal dissimulée. Nom de Dieu! Il était magnifique. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi, et son corps répondit de manière inattendue. Elle sentit de la chaleur se répandre dans son ventre. Il leva un sourcil en la regardant et prit la parole.

\- Quoi, Blondie?

Le ton de sa question la ramena brusquement à la réalité. Laxus habitait l'appartement en face du sien depuis presque deux mois et, à chaque fois qu'il ramenait une fille, il se sentait dans l'obligation de le faire savoir à toute la rue. C'était insupportable.

\- Tu pourrais pas aller chez tes conquêtes, pour changer? J'en ai assez de les entendre crier toute la nuit!

\- Oh? Je n'y suis pour rien si je suis si doué que ça, lui dit-il avec un sourire entendu.

\- Laxus! Je ne plaisante pas!

\- Tu veux te joindre à nous? demanda-t-il avec son air pervers.

\- Je… Tu… Argh!

Toute discussion était inutile avec lui. Il était contrôlé par ses hormones. Elle entra dans une colère noire quand il sentit son désarrois et lui fit un sourire narquois. Elle serra les poings, pivota sur elle et cria « Lucyyyyyy KICK! » avant de lui donner un coup qui, non seulement le surpris, mais réussi à l'envoyer à l'autre bout du salon. Elle entendit une fille hurler et, quelques secondes plus tard, une blonde à forte poitrine sortit en courant de l'appartement, la moitié de ses vêtements sur elle et l'autre dans ses mains. Laxus grogna en se relevant. Par Mavis, qui aurait cru que Blondie pouvait frapper aussi fort? Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Gray et Natsu se taisaient lorsqu'elle était dans cet état. Mais cela ne réglait pas son problème.

\- Merci, tu l'as fait fuir, grogna-t-il.

\- Oh, mais excuse moi. Ce n'était pas mon intention, ricana-t-elle.

Elle claqua la porte et rentra chez elle, fière de lui avoir tenu tête. Elle mit le verrou en réalisant qu'elle avait frappé Laxus. Non pas qu'un petit verrou comme celui la l'empêcherait de venir se venger si l'envie le prenait. Elle savait qu'il s'était adouci depuis qu'il était revenu, mais il avait toujours un aussi mauvais caractère. Elle ne comprenait pas comment les Raijinshu faisaient pour le supporter à longueur de temps. Bon, Freed l'idolâtrait et Bixslow semblait se moquer de tout, mais Evergreen? Elle avait un caractère aussi fort que celui du blond. Sans aucun doute devaient-ils se disputer régulièrement? D'un coup, elle se souvint de l'idée qu'elle avait eu et se précipita à son bureau pour l'écrire avant qu'elle ne l'oublie à nouveau. C'était parfait. Et en plus, le silence régnait maintenant.

* * *

Plus d'un mois passa ensuite sans qu'aucun bruit ne vienne la déranger le soir. Alors qu'elle rentrait de la guilde, elle chantonnait, heureuse à l'idée de pouvoir écrire tranquillement en rentrant. Elle croisa Laxus en bas de l'immeuble. Il ne portait qu'un short de sport et des baskets. Sans doute avait-il été courir. Sa peau luisait de transpiration, et la sensation qu'elle avait ressentie en le voyant en caleçon une semaine plus tôt revint. Bon sang, il était vraiment sexy comme il n'était pas permis.

\- Laxus, le salua-t-elle platement. Ravie de voir que tu as suivi mon conseil.

Il la regarda avec sarcasme.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix. La fille a raconté à tout le monde que j'avais une voisine violente, et plus aucune ne veut venir.

\- Tu vas me faire pleurer.

Elle roula des yeux, néanmoins honteuse qu'on la croit violente. Elle n'était pas violente. Juste quand certaines personnes poussaient ses limites un peu trop. Natsu, Gray, Happy, Laxus et Gajeel en faisant partie. Elle jeta ses cheveux par dessus son épaule et passa devant lui pour monter les escaliers. Elle l'entendit la suivre, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, ils vivaient sur le même pallier.

\- Joli petit cul, siffla-t-il.

\- Laxus! cria-t-elle indignée.

\- Quoi? Mon invitation ne te tente toujours pas?

Elle soupira et rentra dans son appartement. Laxus la regarda claquer la porte en souriant. A vrai dire, l'histoire qu'il lui avait raconté était fausse. Personne ne la disait violente. Il n'avait juste pas cherché de filles depuis ce soir la. Elle avait déclenché en lui un instinct animal qui lui disait de la prendre et, tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas, il ne chercherait pas d'autres filles. Oh, comme elle devait être fun au lit, pensa-t-il avec un rire sombre.

* * *

Elle entendait un bruit régulier, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Son rêve d'aventure l'occupait trop et elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. Le bruit devint de plus en plus fort, et elle ne put plus l'ignorer. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Elle était dans son appartement, soupira-t-elle. Le bruit recommença. Quelqu'un frappait à sa porte. Elle regarda son réveil. 7 heures. Qui venait la déranger à cette heure la? Certainement pas son équipe, ils avaient pris la fâcheuse habitude d'entrer par sa fenêtre. Elle ne prenait même plus la peine de la verrouiller maintenant. Elle sortit de son lit, et le contact du parquet froid sur ses pieds la fit frissonner. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit Laxus, une serviette autour de sa taille.

\- Hey Blondie. Laisse moi utiliser ta douche, je n'ai plus d'eau chaude.

Il la poussa un peu pour qu'elle se décale et pénétra dans son appartement avant même d'avoir eu l'autorisation d'entrer. Lucy était maintenant pleinement réveillée et se sentit affreusement embarrassée de sa tenue. Elle ne portait en effet qu'une petite tunique de nuit, dont la partie supérieure était en dentelle et la partie inférieure était transparente, laissant entrevoir le string qui allait avec.

\- Laxus! Il est 7 heures du matin. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi?!

\- Je pars en mission, j'ai besoin d'une douche.

Elle soupira et lui montra la porte de la salle de bain. De toute façon, si elle disait non, il irait quand même. Laxus eut un sourire pervers en la détaillant du regard et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et ôta sa serviette, qu'il posa sur le lavabo. Lucy retint un cri et se retourna immédiatement.

\- Laxus! La porte!

\- Quoi? Tu n'aime pas ce que tu vois?

Les joues rouges de honte, elle retourna dans son lit et se couvrit entièrement de sa couette. Elle pouvait entendre l'eau couler, et elle imagina Laxus, nu dans sa douche, se frottant le corps avec son savon. Elle l'imagina se passer la main sur ses pectoraux, avant de descendre sur ses abdos puis encore plus bas. Elle grogna et enfouit la tête dans son oreiller. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de le voir aussi peu vêtu. Ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé mentale… Elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser sous un poids et se figea, n'osant même plus respirer.

\- Je sais que tu ne dors pas, roucoula la voix de Laxus. J'entends ton coeur battre comme celui d'un lapin devant un renard. Je sens la chaleur qui se dégage de toi. Je sens ton excitation.

Elle serra inconsciemment les jambes. Comment pouvait-il dire des phrases aussi communes d'une façon aussi excitante. Elle leva lentement la tête de son oreiller pour pouvoir parler.

\- Et alors? grogna-t-elle, de mauvaise foi.

Il rit doucement et elle sentit le lit trembler. Ses poings se serrèrent dans son oreiller. Elle sentit la couette être soulevée et un courant d'air froid la fit frissonner. Ou bien était-ce l'impatience de voir ce que Laxus ferait? Elle humecta ses lèvres et tourna la tête vers lui. Des gouttes coulaient de ses cheveux et roulaient sur son torse, jusqu'à se perdre dans la serviette à nouveau nouée autour de sa taille. Il se pencha vers elle et la souleva pour l'assoir à cheval sur ses genoux. Lucy écarquilla les yeux mais ne se débattit pas. C'était inutile. Elle en avait tout autant envie que lui. Il prit une mèche de cheveux dans sa main et l'apporta à son nez avant d'inspirer fortement l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Un bourdonnement de contentement fit trembler sa poitrine et elle posa une main dessus, intriguée. Il eut un sourire en coin et lui dégagea la nuque, avant de lui poser des baisers au creux du cou. Elle gémit et se rapprocha inconsciemment de lui. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Lucy et fit de lents vas-et-viens. Glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux en bataille de Laxus, Lucy se rapprocha de lui et scellèrent leurs lèvres. Laxus sembla surpris qu'elle prenne le contrôle. Il s'attendait probablement à une vierge effarouchée. Et bien, pas de bol, elle ne l'était pas. Elle avait eu plusieurs amants auparavant, avec qui elle pensait qu'une histoire pourrait marcher. A chaque fois, cela avait foiré, mais elle avait appris deux ou trois trucs au passage. Elle savait bien qu'avec Laxus, il n'était pas question de relation, juste de sexe. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre, mais elle avait extrêmement envie de se laisser tenter. Elle lui griffa le crâne et donna un coup de hanche sur son érection. Il grogna et lui attrapa le bassin.

\- Quoi? Tu préfères être celui qui allume, c'est ça? demanda-t-elle

\- Je savais que tu tenais plus de la lionne que d'une petite chatte, lui dit-il en souriant d'un air suffisant.

Elle leva un sourcil, l'imitant à la perfection, et appuya sur ses épaules pour qu'il s'allonge sous elle. Il obéit mais ne rompit pas le contact visuel. Elle était même prête à parier qu'il se préparait à pouvoir prendre le contrôle d'un moment à l'autre. Pas de bol pour lui, elle n'était pas de cet avis. Avec un sourire, elle descendit sur lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser, ayant ainsi tout le loisir d'attraper l'écharpe bleue qui pendait à la tête de son lit. Toujours en l'embrassant, elle lui attrapa les mains et les amena au dessus de sa tête. Elle le sentit résister un peu mais cette chose qu'elle fit avec sa langue fit fondre toute résistance. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna en souriant, il fronça les sourcils. Il était attaché au lit. Il tira sur les liens mais ceux ci ne firent que se resserrer davantage. Un noeud coulant.

\- Lucy, grogna-t-il en avertissement.

\- Oh? Tu connais mon prénom? demanda-t-elle, innocente.

\- Détache moi.

\- Mhmh, désolée.

Elle glissa ses mains le long des bras musclés de Laxus avec délice, s'allongeant sur lui, paresseuse. Il avait le regard rivé vers son décolleté plongeant. Elle pencha la tête de côté d'un mouvement félin et remonta doucement sur le corps de Laxus, lui donnant la voie libre sur ses seins. Avec un sourire bestial, il attrapa la nuisette entre ses dents et tira jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque, dévoila ainsi la poitrine proéminente de Lucy. Elle était tout à fait son genre. Du moins physiquement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de coucher avec des filles qui avaient de la consistance. Du moins, suffisamment pour qu'il risque de s'y intéresser. Lucy, elle, en avait à revendre il le savait. Et, avec ce qu'elle lui montrait en ce moment, elle était effectivement bien plus intéressante que ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre. Elle l'avait attaché, par Mavis. Jamais personne ne l'avait attaché. Cela ne lui plaisait pas, de perdre le contrôle, mais, d'un autre côté, cela l'excitait. Il leva la tête et prit un de ses seins dans sa bouche, lui administrant toutes les attentions qu'il pouvait. Lucy gémit et roula des hanches sur son torse. Il ronronna. Il pouvait sentir son excitation de plus en plus forte, ce qui ne faisait que le faire bander davantage. Elle se redressa, l'arrachant à ses seins, et lui fit un sourire entendu. Elle recula, à quatre pattes, ne lâchant jamais son regard, et entreprit de caresser son torse, donnant plus d'attention à ses mamelons et au bas de son ventre. Il tenta de se redresser mais elle le plaqua brusquement au lit. Qui aurait cru que c'était une telle dominatrice? Dire qu'à la guilde, tout le monde la croyait gentille et innocente comme Wendy. Ouais c'est ça, pensa-t-il en souriant.

Elle lui ôta la serviette à moitié détachée et libéra son sexe en érection. Elle eut une expression gourmande sur le visage avant de se baisser et de lui lécher le gland. Il tressaillit et leva ses fesses pour qu'elle le prenne dans sa bouche. Mais elle n'en fit rien. A la place, elle lui plaqua le bassin contre le matelas et appuya sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour qu'il ouvre davantage les jambes. Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant et saisit son pénis à pleine mains. Il laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir. Lentement, elle commença à faire des vas-et-viens. Ce n'est cependant que lorsqu'elle y ajouta des coups de langues qu'il se laissa aller contre l'oreiller en gémissant. Après de longues minutes, elle finit par enfin le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche, et il grogna de plaisir. Elle leva les yeux pour s'assurer que cela lui plaisait. Il était plus imposant que tous ses précédents amants, et elle avait peur de ne pas obtenir le même résultat. Mais apparemment, elle s'inquiétait pour rien. Elle prit ses bourses en main et effectua une légère pression avant de doucement les masser. Son bassin tremblait de plaisir. Il y était presque, pensa-t-elle. De sa main libre, elle lui caressa l'intérieur de la cuisse, avant de remonter doucement. Il se figea un instant en comprenant qu'elle allait plus loin que ses boules, mais dès qu'il sentit ses doigts caresser un endroit qu'il n'avait jamais autoriser personne à toucher, il gicla dans sa bouche, rugissant. Il resta un moment les yeux fermés, reprenant son souffle tandis que Lucy léchait les dernières perles de plaisir qui coulaient. Il faudrait qu'il recommence ça très bientôt, pensa-t-il. Il n'avait jamais su qu'il pouvait prendre autant de plaisir à se faire sucer par Lucy. Une fois le calme revenu, il sentit la main de Lucy serpenter à nouveau jusqu'à son anus mais, plutôt que de se crisper, il se laissa aller totalement à la sensation. En quelques secondes, il fut tout aussi dur. Lucy sourit et se déshabilla sous son regard intense.

\- A toi, maintenant, murmura-t-elle en se positionnant au dessus de lui.

Avec un sourire vorace, il plongea, langue la première, dans son entrejambe. Il la sentit trembler à son contact et sourit. Il avait eut un léger instant de doute sur sa capacité à la faire jouir, après la petite démonstration qu'elle venait de lui faire, mais cet instant passa rapidement. Il savait qu'il était doué à ce qu'il faisait. Les femmes qu'il prenait étaient toujours repues au delà de leurs limites quand il en avait fini avec elle. Avec la même attention dont il avait fait preuve, il la lécha, la mordilla, l'aspira, la faisant gémir de plus en plus. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir les mains libres, désirant la pénétrer plus loin encore que sa langue ne l'y permettait. Il sentait son excitation lui couler sur les lèvres et dans son cou. Lucy roula des hanches de plus en plus vite, appuyant sur son visage, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer. Elle approchait du précipice, et il était plus qu'heureux de l'y emmener. Elle se crispa, les mains contre la tête de lit, et gémit fortement, se laissant happer par le plaisir. Elle recula un peu et il put la voir, le visage content, se caresser les seins avec langueur. Il grogna et poussa son basson vers le haut. Avec un sourire, elle se leva sur le lit, recula un peu, et descendit s'empaler sur son érection. Il laissa échapper un cri rauque de plaisir et laissa ses instincts prendre le contrôle. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Il était toujours attaché, et elle menait toujours la danse. Il avait beau soulever son bassin, c'était toujours elle qui choisissait le rythme. Elle allait de plus en plus vite, mais il en voulait toujours plus.

\- Libère moi, grogna-t-il. Libère moi et je te jure que je vais te monter comme jamais tu ne l'as été.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt à dire la vérité, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se baissa vers ses mains et les détacha. A peine eut-elle défait le deuxième noeud qu'elle se retrouvait à quatre pattes, Laxus derrière elle. D'un coup de bassin violent, il s'enfonça en elle en grognant. Il commença à la pilonner si vite et si fort qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se maintenir sur ses bras. Elle s'effondra sur son visage, s'accrochant aux draps. Elle avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas délicat au lit. Disons plutôt qu'elle l'avait entendu. Mais le vivre, c'était si différent… Bon sang, il allait tellement vite qu'elle ne le sentait même plus, juste le plaisir de la friction qu'il lui offrait. Soudain, il la releva, la tirant conte son torse par un bras, se calant contre le mur de l'autre, et reprit ses coups de rein. Lucy se sentait débordée de plaisir. Ses gémissements prirent en volume, de même que les grognements bestiaux que Laxus laissait échapper — grognement qui, soit dit en passant, étaient totalement érotiques. Laxus rugit et lui mordit l'épaule, envoyant une sensation de pur plaisir directement dans son bas-ventre. Il lui leva la tête, pour qu'il puisse avoir accès à son cou, et dévora celui ci de baisers. Elle se sentait partir. Laxus descendit sa main pour caresser son clitoris, et elle sentit de petites décharges qui la firent sursauter. Elle baissa les yeux, et vit les mini-éclairs qu'il envoyait directement sur son clitoris. Ses paupières étaient lourdes de plaisir et, bientôt, elle fut submergée. Ses murs se resserrèrent autour de Laxus, et il le sentit se crisper à son tour. Il lui donna quelques coups de reins qui lui semblèrent aller encore plus profond que les précédents, et enfin, l'un comme l'autre furent libérer. A bout de souffle, ils s'effondrèrent dans le lit. Lucy toujours dans les bras de Laxus, Laxus toujours en elle. Il n'avait même plus la force de se détacher. Non pas qu'il en est réellement envie. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois ou il avait autant pris son pied. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, Laxus songeant avec paresse qu'il lui semblait avoir oublié quelque chose.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Laxus se rappela de la mission. Les Raijinshu devaient l'attendre. Il tourna la tête en direction de la pendule qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt ce matin la et remarqua qu'il était plus de 14 heures. Bon… ils ne l'attendaient probablement plus. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il oubliait de venir. Il regarda la blonde dans ses bras avec intérêt, se sentant en paix. Elle avait de loin dépassé ses attentes, et il était prêt à remettre ça quand elle voudrait. Enfin sauf tout de suite. Il était bien trop éreinté. Elle l'avait complètement vidé de ses forces. Il se frotta le visage pour se réveiller et se dégagea d'elle sans perturber son sommeil. Elle avait eu l'air d'en avoir encore plus besoin que lui. Complètement nu, il décida d'explorer l'appartement, qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Il était propre et rangé, rien à voir avec le sien. Son odeur était partout, entêtante. Il sourit, appréciant l'effet apaisant que cela avait sur lui. C'était comme une drogue. Il s'approcha du bureau et regarda les photos accrochées au mur : des photos de sa famille, de Natsu et Happy, d'Erza, de la guilde entière. Il y en avait même certaines sur lesquelles il était, bien qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir posé. Il regarda la jeune endormie. Elle aimait vraiment la guilde. Lui aussi, bien sûr. C'était la guilde de son grand père, sa maison. Il y avait grandi et vécu toute sa vie. Et il avait même appris à en apprécier les membres. Il regardait sur le bureau de bois et vit un manuscrit. Il lui semblait avoir entendu dire par Levy ou Gajeel qu'elle écrivait. Alors il s'assit sur la chaise et entreprit la lecture. Il était si captivé par ce qu'il lisait qu'il ne remarqua même pas Lucy se lever et se mettre derrière lui. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et effectua une petite pression, le faisait sursauter.

\- Tu sais, Levy est sensée être la première à le lire, et je ne lui ai pas encore montré les derniers chapitres.

\- Et?

\- Je lui ai promis.

Il soupira et posa le manuscrit sur le bureau.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu écrivais.

\- Eh bien si. J'ai toujours aimé ça. Les livres sont une des mes passions.

Comme il le disait la veille, il essayait d'éviter les filles qui avaient de la substance. Sinon, il se retrouvait comme maintenant, à se trouver intéressé par une fille différente des autres. Mais quelque chose dans sa tête lui disait que c'était trop tard. Il était trop à l'aise avec elle. D'ordinaire, il se dépêchait de les virer de chez lui, ou il rentrait avant même qu'elles ne soient réveillées. La, il était resté. Pire, il avait voulu en connaître plus sur elle. Il se tourna vers Lucy et se figea en voyant son épaule.

\- Ca va? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je t'ai mordu…

\- Oui. C'est pas grave, je n'ai même pas senti de peine, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est pas ça… Je… Je dois y aller…

Qu'avait-il fait? se fustigea-t-il en rentrant dans son appartement s'habiller. Il fallait qu'il aille à la guilde. Il avait besoin de parler à Gajeel de toute urgence. Lucy cligna des yeux sans comprendre. Qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé? Soupirant, elle se dirigea vers la douche. Après s'être détendue, elle s'habilla et se dirigea vers la guilde pour le petit déj… euh pour le déjeuner tardif, réalisa-t-elle. Tout le monde allait se demander ce qu'il lui était arrivé. En général, elle était une des premières arrivées. Elle mangea à la table de Levy, qui lui parlait de ce dernier livre passionnant qu'elle avait lu. Lucy l'écoutait attentivement.

\- Ou est Gajeel? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle eut finit de manger.

\- Oh, parti avec Laxus, je ne sais pas trop. Un truc de Dragon Slayer apparemment. C'est la première fois que je voyais Laxus dans cet état la, d'ailleurs. C'est peut être pour ça que Gajeel l'a suivi sans le taquiner.

\- Oh… Levy, j'ai un secret à te dévoiler… La nuit dernière… comment dire… j'ai couché avec Laxus.

\- QUOI? cria la jeune mage.

\- Shhhh, l'empressa Lucy. S'il te plait. Je n'ai pas envie que Nastu ou Erza essayent d'aller se battre avec lui.

\- Mais… tu crois que ça a un rapport?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Il ne t'a rien dit?

\- Non. Enfin… on n'est pas ensemble, tu vois. C'était… juste une fois.

Elle se gratta l'épaule, gênée d'admettre à son amie son aventure d'un soir. Levy suivit sa main du regard et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Lu-chan, souffla-t-elle.

\- Quoi?

\- Il t'a mordu.

\- J'ai vu, merci.

\- Non mais… Il t'a mordu!

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous fait cet effet la? demanda-t-elle exaspérée. D'abord Laxus, ensuite toi… C'est insupportable à la fin.

\- Non mais, Lu-chan… Tu ne te rends pas compte… Un Dragon Slayer ne mord que sa compagne. C'est instinctif. Dès que le côté animal trouve une partenaire qui lui convient, il ressent le besoin de la marquer.

\- Oh… dit-elle en perdant ses couleurs. Mais ce n'est rien… Ce n'est pas comme si c'était pour la vie non plus enfin… pas vrai?

\- Les dragons, une fois qu'ils ont trouvé leur compagne, ne s'accouple plus jamais avec une autre. Je suppose que cela vaut aussi pour les Dragon Slayer, étant donné tous les traits qu'ils héritent des dragons….

\- Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je vais m'évanouir, prévint Lucy.

Une vie avec Laxus. Dès le début, il n'avait été question que de sexe, et la, il l'avait marquée. Ils allaient passer le reste de leur vie ensemble. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée. C'était tellement saugrenu. Oui, il était beau comme un Dieu et baisait encore mieux, mais ils n'avaient rien en commun. Comment cela était-il possible?

\- Attends… Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça, toi?

\- Hum… et bien… commença-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Levy!

\- Gajeel… m'a déjà mordue.

\- QUOI? Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis? Ca fait combien de temps?

\- Euh… presqu'un an.

\- QUOI? UN AN QUE TU ME LE CACHE?

\- Lu-chan, s'il te plait. Il m'a mordue, mais il préfère attendre que je sois prête avant qu'on se lance dans toute cette histoire de compagnon de vie.

\- On a le choix?

\- Pas vraiment… Quand je suis loin de Gajeel pendant trop longtemps, ça devient insupportable…

\- Mais tu es amoureuse de lui, toi!

\- Oui. Mais c'est plus profond que ça encore. C'est instinctif. Au début, c'était encore pire. Dès qu'on se retrouvait seuls, on se jetait dessus. D'ailleurs, je parie que tu as envie de Laxus, la maintenant.

Lucy rougit, prise sur le fait. Oui, elle avait diablement envie d'aller le trouver et de s'empaler à nouveau sur lui. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces images. Que Mavis les sauve… Qu'avaient-ils fait? Elle n'aurait jamais du se laisser séduire de la sorte. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas contre une relation permanente et sincère. Une telle relation était toujours confortable et lui mettait toujours du baume au coeur. Mais Laxus… Laxus fuyait les relations, elle le savait. Combien de femmes avait-il eu dans son lit avant elle? Elle ne savait même pas s'il était possible de faire marcher une relation entre eux pendant une semaine, alors à vie… Peut-être pourraient-ils se contenter du sexe? Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était jeune maintenant, mais, dans quelques années, elle voulait trouver l'amour, fonder une famille… Et si Laxus ne lui offrait jamais ça?

\- Il doit y avoir un autre moyen, murmura-t-elle.

\- Lu-chan…

Levy la regardait tristement, comme si elle avait suivit le même raisonnement qu'elle. Tout d'un coup, elle sentit une force la poussant à se retourner. Elle vit Levy se tourner également au même moment. La, à l'entrée de la guilde, se trouvaient Gajeel et Laxus. Oh, super, pensait-elle en comprenant. Maintenant, je suis affreusement consciente de sa présence… Levy se leva et rejoignit Gajeel qui l'emmena dehors. Laxus hésita un instant et s'approcha d'elle. Il s'assit à califourchon sur le banc, à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna vers lui sans dire un mot. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça, commença-t-il. Je devais vérifier quelque chose avec Gajeel.

\- Je vois ça.

\- Je t'ai mordu cette nuit, commença-t-il.

Il semblait incertain quant à la façon de formuler ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle lui lança un regard encourageant et attendit.

\- Il faut que tu sache quelque chose… Quand un Dragon Slayer mord une femme… C'est pour la réclamer en tant que compagne. A vie… Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas fait exprès ce sont mes instincts qui ont pris le dessus et…

\- Je comprends, dit-elle simplement

Et c'était le cas. Le pauvre avait l'air de tellement s'en vouloir qu'elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher pus longtemps.

\- Mais il faut que tu saches que ce n'est pas que sexuel…

\- Hein? demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Les instincts du dragon reconnaissent la compagne approprié… ça passe d'abord par le caractère. C'est vrai que, sur le coup, ça m'a fait peur, de me retrouver lié à toi pour la vie, mais je crois que je l'ai bien cherché.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

\- Tu m'intriguais, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules penaud. Depuis ce Lucy Kick que tu m'as envoyé. J'aime ton sens de la répartie. Aucune fille ne me parle comme ça.

Elle se rapprocha inconsciemment de lui, émue par ce qu'il lui disait.

\- Je crois… que si tu voulais bien essayer, toi et moi, ça pourrait être pas mal.

\- Et tes copines?

\- Ca fait un mois que je n'ai pas cherché à les voir…

\- Oh. A cause de ta voisine violente, c'est ça?

\- J'ai peut être un peu menti pour ça aussi… Aucune rumeur ne s'est répandue… J'ai juste… arrêté de les voir.

\- Tu en es capable?

\- Pour toi? demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je pense, oui. Enfin, maintenant que j'ai connu le sexe avec toi, ce n'est pas comme si les revoir m'intéressait non plus.

\- Et si ça ne marche pas? Existe-t-il un moyen de faire demi-tour? demanda-t-elle, une main posée sur sa joue.

\- Si ça ne marche pas, tu seras libre de partir. Je ne te retiendrais jamais par la force, pas même à cause de ce lien qui existe entre nous.

\- Ca veut dire qu'il peut être rompu?

\- Juste par toi. Moi, je ne peux rien y faire.

\- Et ça ne te dérange pas?

\- Pas vraiment. Je t'ai dit, tu m'intéresse. Et si la partie Dragon en moi est sûre, alors je n'ai aucune raison de douter. Mes instincts ont toujours eu raison après tout.

\- Et si je pars… Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrivera?

\- Si tu pars, mon dragon aura probablement le coeur brisé.

Elle frissonna. Natsu lui avait déjà raconté ce qui arrivait aux dragons ayant le coeur brisé par le décès de leur compagne. Ils se laissaient mourir de chagrin. Laxus en arriverait-il la pour elle? Elle hésita un instant avant de dire quoi que ce soit. C'était beaucoup à digérer. Ses yeux sondèrent le visage de Laxus, mais elle n'y trouva que de la sincérité. Il semblait aussi chamboulé qu'elle et, d'une certaine façon, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi fragile. Sans prendre en compte ses instincts, il avait l'air de réellement vouloir tenter une relation avec elle.

\- Lushyyyyy, cria la voix de Happy en entrant dans la guilde.

\- Yo, Lucy! Eh? Laxus? Qu'est ce que vous faites?

\- Hm… disons qu'on officialise les choses, dit Lucy en souriant.

Soudain, toute la guilde devint silencieuse, comme si tous avaient entendu. Natsu se transforma en pierre et refusa de bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit. Laxus sembla gêné de l'attention, ce qui était une première, mais lui offrit un petit sourire timide. Happy, cachant son sourire derrière sa patte, les regarda avec un air mutin. « Il l'aiiiiiiiime ».

* * *

**Voila! Bon à la base je n'avais pas l'intention de faire cette histoire de "compagne", mais c'est venu en écrivant. Au début je voulais juste me contenter de l'histoire des voisins. J'espère que ça n'a pas tout gâché! **


End file.
